At Second Glance
by mysterygirl2000
Summary: When Ray does something to surprise Abby, she starts to think she was wrong about him. Then something happens to make her wonder if she was right the first time. Eventual Rabby.
1. Default Chapter

Well I decided to try writing a Ray/Abby story. I think their characters would be so cute together on the show. Hope everyone enjoys it.

Abby made her way down the hall towards the admitting area. As she stopped, Sam said

"Abby the labs are back on that girl in exam 1."

She handed her some papers and took off down the hall towards. Abby looked at the paper, then towards the exam room.

'How am I gonna tell them this.'

Ray made his way towards the admitting area. He was about to pick up another chart when he noticed Abby staring at a door.

"Daydreaming again Lockhart?"

When she didn't answer, he walked over to where she was standing.

"Lockhart…you in there."

She still didn't answer. He snapped his finger in her face and she jumped.

"What?"

"You all right?"

"Fine." She said, looking towards exam room one.

He followed her gaze towards the room.

"Something wrong with exam one?"

"Remember that girl that came in a while ago?"

"Which one?" he asked, "There's been a lot of them today."

"17 year old…soccer player…collapsed on the field."

He nodded.

"So what was it? Sun poisoning or heat stroke?"

She shook her head. Slowly she passed the paper over to Ray. He looked at it, then at her.

"Cancer?"

She took the paper back from him and looked at it again.

"How do I tell her and her parents." She said, "The whole time I was examining her, she kept talking about getting a scholarship to play soccer in college next year."

He moved his hand so that it was on top her hers. Giving it a gentle squeeze, he said

"If we caught it early there's a good chance she will."

Abby looked up, meeting his eyes Taking a deep breath, she said

"This is the one part of the job I hate."

"Me too but its something we have to do."

Abby was about to say something when Susan walked up to the desk. Abby pulled her hand away from Ray's as Susan looked up at the chart on the wall. She turned to them.

"We've got patients piling up." She said, "What are you two doing?"

Ray grabbed his chat and without saying a word, he took off down the hall. Susan looked at Abby. Slowly she picked up her papers and started towards exam one. Susan looked in both directions.

"Nah." She whispered, then turned back towards the desk and grabbed a chart.

****

Later that day

Abby walked over to the admitting desk. Setting her chart down, she said

"My last patient is done. I'm out of here."

Jerry looked up from the admitting desk.

"Night Abby."

"See ya Jerry."

She made her way towards the doctors' lounge. As she pushed open the door, she found Ray at his locker.

"You off?" she asked, walking over to her locker.

"Yep." He said, pulling on his coat, "You?"

Nodding, she opened her locker. Taking off her lab coat, she hung it up. She set her stethoscope on the shelf and grabbed her jacket and bag. .

"You on tomorrow?" she asked, closing her locker

"Yeah." He said, "Night shift."

"Me too." She said, "See ya then."

She started towards the door when he said

"Wait, I'll walk out with you."

She stopped at the door. He grabbed a bag from his locker and made his way over to where she was standing. Opening the door, he said

"After you Dr. Lockhart."

"Thank you."

She walked out the door and he followed behind. They made their way towards the front doors. Susan was standing at the admitting desk going over some charts. She looked up to see them walking out together.

'Could there be…nah…"

She went back to looking at the charts.

As Abby and Ray stepped outside, he said

"So what happened with that girl?"

Right away Abby knew who he was talking about.

"Well she took the news really hard. I got her moved to oncology. They are going to do some more tests and get her treatments started." Abby said, then slowed to a stop "The only thing she kept asking was…was…"

He stopped next to her.

"What?" He asked, even thought he suspected her knew the question.

"She kept asking if she was going to die." Abby said, tears welling up in her eyes, "And I couldn't answer her because I didn't know."

Tears spilled down her cheeks. Slowly Ray wiped the tears off her cheeks. Abby looked up at him as he pulled his hand back.

"Sorry about that." She said, then turned away, "I'll see you tomorrow."

She started to walk away when he said

"You want to get some coffee."

Abby stopped, turning back to him.

"What."

He walked over to where she was standing.

"Well I'm not ready to go home just yet." He said, "I know this place down the street that's open late. You wanna get some coffee or something to eat?"

Abby thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Sure…why not."

"All right." He said, "After you doctor Lockhart."

"Thank you again."

They started down the street, talking about other parts of their days.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked down the street.

"So how much further is it?"

"Not far." He said, "Just around the corner."

They walked around the corner and all Abby saw was a vacant block.

"I might be wrong but I don't see a diner."

"I never said we were going to a diner." He saw, walking over to a door.

"Well then where are we?"

He unlocked the door and pulled it open. Turning back to her, he said

"My place."

"Your place?"

"Yeah." He said, "So are you going to come in or are you just going to stand there all night."

"This is your place."

"Yes Abby. This is my place." He said, "So are you coming?"

Shaking her head, she said

"You are so…so…unbelievable."

Before he could say anything, Abby spun on her heel and stormed away. Ray let go of the door and took off after her.

"Abby! Abby wait!"

She didn't stop, no matter how many times he called her. Finally he managed to catch up to her. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her to a stop.

"Let go of my arm Ray." She said through clenched teeth.

He turned her around so that she was facing him.

"Not until you tell me what I did wrong."

"How can you stand there and ask me that."

"Obviously because I don't know."

"All right, let's start with why you lied to me."

"When."

"At the hospital." She said, "You acted like you cared when I told you about that little girl."

"I did care." He said, "I mean I do care."

"And when you asked to get a cup of coffee with you."

"I thought you could use a friend."

"And taking me back to your place." She said, "What purpose did that serve."

"I thought that it would be better than a noisy diner."

"So why didn't you tell me that we were going to your place."

"Would you have come with me?"

"I…I don't know." She said, "Now let go of my arm."

After a moment his grip relaxed on her arm. She pulled her arm away from him and started down the street. He wanted to go after her but instead remained in his spot, watching her disappear from sight. When he couldn't see her anymore, he turned and walked back to his apartment.

Sorry its so short, I promised the next part will be long. Remember to hit the little purple button below and let me know how I'm doing so far.


	3. chapter 3

Ray walked slowly down the street towards his apartment.

'Idiot…fool…why didn't you just tell her where you were going.'

"Because I'm stupid." He said out loud

He stopped in front of his apartment and pulled out his keys. As he was about to unlock the door, her pulled his key back and jammed it in his pocket. Turning around, he started walking back down the street again.

'I need to find her.'

Abby walked down the street, heading for the L train platform.

'I can't believe he lied to me. Why did I believe him.'

"Because I'm stupid." She said out loud

She reached the platform. As she was about to walk up the stairs, she couldn't shake a nagging feeling. Letting out a groan, she turned around and started to walk away from the platform.

Ray got as far as the L Train platform and climbed the stairs. Stepping onto the platform, he looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of her somewhere. When he didn't see her, he turned and slowly walked down the stairs.

'I really messed up this time.'

He stepped off the platform and started back towards his apartment.

Abby got to Ray's apartment. Pushing the button on the intercom, she said

"Ray its Abby. Can you please let me in."

She released the button and waited. When there was no answer, she said

"Ray, I'm sorry for what happened. I know that I overreacted earlier but I just wish you had told me we were going to your place.'

She released the button and waited. There was still no answer.

"What do I have to do to get him to answer me."

"Well you could start by making sure he's home." A voice said from behind her.

She spun around to see Ray standing behind her with a grin on his face.

"How long have you been there?" she asked

"Long enough." He said, "And I have something to say to you."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for what happened. I know I should have told you I was taking you to my place. It was stupid of me but I really did want to find a quiet place to talk."

"Thank you." She said, "And I am sorry for the way I acted." She said, "I should have given you a chance to explain before I flew off the handle. So is that offer for a drink still open."

"Sure." He said, "You wanna go to a coffee shop. I know one a couple blocks from here."

"Actually can we go upstairs." She said, "I don't think I can walk anymore."

"Okay." He said, walking over to the door and pulling out his keys.

He unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"After you Doctor Lockhart."

"Thank you." She stepped inside with him following behind.

"Follow me." He said, walking down the hall.

He pushed a large wooden gate up and stepped inside what looked like a freight elevator. Abby stepped inside, looking around. He pulled the gate closed and pushed a button on the wall. The elevator lurched up slowly.

"So how long have you lived here? She asked

"About 6 months." He said, "My uncle owns the building. He's slowly converting the building to apartments. I'm helping him with that and he's letting me live here while I finish my internship and residency. "

"Cool." She said

The elevator came to a stop. Ray pushed the gate up and stepped off the elevator.

"Well this is it."

Abby looked around at her surroundings. The room was large and filled with various pieces of furniture. She saw a small kitchen off in one corner.

"Its not much but its home." He said, pulling off his jacket and hanging it up. Turning to her, he said, "Can I take your coat?"

Abby pulled off her jacket and handed it to him. She walked around the apartment, looking around.

"Its nice Ray."

"Thank you." He said, then headed for the kitchen., "Have a seat."

Abby walked over to couch and sat down while Ray walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Looking over his shoulder, he said

"What do you want to drink. I've got beer, water and soda or I can put on some coffee."

"Water is fine."

Ray grabbed a bottle of water and a beer from the refrigerator. Walking over to the couch, he sat down on the other end of the couch. He handed her the water and twisted the top off his beer. After taking a drink, he held up the bottle and said

"Sure I can't get you one?"

"I can't."

"Because you're on duty tomorrow."

"No because I can't." she said, "I'm in AA."

"Really?"

"Yeah…been sober for almost 6 months and I don't plan on messing up."

"That's really great." He said, setting his bottle down.

"Ray you can drink around me." She said, "I'm perfectly fine."

"I know…I'm just not thirsty." He said, leaning back on the couch and closing his eyes

"Can I ask you a question."

He turned to her, opening his eyes.

"Sure."

"Why did you become a doctor."

"Because of my younger brother." He said, looking down "He died when I was 15. Leukemia."

Abby moved a little closer to him and let her hand rest on his.

"I'm sorry Ray. "

He turned his head, looking at her.

"So why did you do it?"

"What?"

"Become a doctor."

"I grew up around hospitals and doctors my whole life." She said, "My mom has some problems and I spent most of my time giving her medications and making sure she kept appoints. It just seemed natural."

"So what happened this afternoon?"

"What do you mean?"

"The girl with cancer."

"She started to cry. She kept asking me questions and all I could tell her was that we had to do more tests to determine the type of cancer and the best course of treatment for her." She said, tears starting to well up in her eyes, "She asked me if I…if I could stay with her when she went to oncology…as it killed me to tell her I couldn't."

Ray wrapped his arm around her shoulder and slowly pulled her towards him. Her let her head rest on his shoulder and he held her while she cried. After a few minutes, she pulled away looking at him. Her eyes locked on his. He brushed a stray tear off her cheek and his fingers slid down her cheek. Slowly he leaned forward until his lips brushed against hers.

Abby felt herself begin to give into the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she began playing with the hair on the back of his neck. His arms slid down her back and wrapped around her waist. He slowly pulled back and began kissing her neck. Abby let out a groan as his lips moved down her neck.

Slowly he turned her, then lowered her onto the couch. He moved to that he was on top of her. His hands slowly find their way underneath her shirt and he begins to stoke her smooth skin. He leaned down and whispered

"Let me know if you want me to stop."

She turns her head so that she is looking in his eyes.

"I don't want to stop."

Ray pulls away from her. Slowly he gets to his feet and holds out his hand. Abby slips her hand in his and he pulled her to her feet. He led her away from the couch and to his bedroom. They walked inside and he closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Abby rolled over in bed and came into contact with something with something warm. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw someone sleeping next to her. Sitting up, she looked down to see Ray sleeping next to her. Suddenly, everything that happened last night came back in a flash. The stupid fight they had, sitting on the sofa talking, the kiss that started out innocently but soon grew into something more.

She closed her eyes and her fingers went to her lips. When she opened them, they fixed on Ray. She tried to remember the events of last night but everything after they came into the bedroom was a total blur.

'I have to get out of here.'

Carefully, so she did not wake him, she slipped out of the bed. Looking down at herself, she saw that she was wearing a pair of boxers and a wifebeater. Looking around, she spotted her clothes on the dresser. Quietly, she crept across the room and grabbed her clothes. She made her way out of the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom. Closing the door, she changed quickly, folded the clothes she wore last night and walked out of the bathroom.

She was about to leave when she realized that her shoes were in the bedroom. Quietly she opened the door and stepped back into the bedroom. She found her shoes and slipped them on. Crossing the room, she was about to walk out when she heard Ray speak

"Were you going to leave without saying good bye?"

She turned to see him sitting up in bed.

"Ray…I….I didn't….want to disturb you."

He climbed out of bed and walked over to where she was. She backed up, not sure what he was going to do or say. He held out his hand.

"Abby, we need to talk about last night."

"I should go home." She said, "I have to get ready for work."

"We're both working the night shift remember." He said, "Now just a few minutes, then I will walk you home."

"I…I really have to go."

Before he could get another word out, she opened the door and slipped out, closing the door behind her. He opened the door and saw her getting on the elevator. Rushing across the apartment, he got to the elevator just as she pulled the gate shut. She hit the button and the elevator lurched, moving down slowly.

"Abby! Abby wait!"

By then, she was gone. Ray turned around, kicking a box that was sitting on the floor.

"Damn it!"

Abby walked into her apartment about 15 minutes later. She headed straight for her bathroom and pulled off her clothes. Turning on the water, she stepped into the shower. Leaning her head against the cool tiles, she let her tears mix in with the water.

10 minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. Crossing the room, she saw the light blinking on her answering machine. Pushing the button, she waited while the tape rewound. The machine clicked, then beeped and the messages started to play.

"Abby its Ray. Pick up the phone Abby. We need to talk about last night."

The machine clicked and the next message played.

"Abby are you there and not answering. Pick up please. I need to talk to you."

The machine stopped. Turning away, she started towards her bedroom when the phone rang again. She resisted the urge to grab the phone. Leaning against the doorway, she waited until the machine picked up again.

"Abby please pick up the phone. I need to talk to you about last night. Please pick up the phone Abby."

A moment later the machine clicked off. Wiping a stray tear from her cheek, Abby turned and started to walk towards her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Work came too soon for her. She still wasn't sure how to face Ray. He must have called at least 5 more times throughout the day and those 5 times, she let the machine get the phone. Walking into the ER, she looked around for him and heaved a sigh of relief when she didn't see him. Making her way towards the lounge, she pulled off her coat and draped it over her arm. She undid the lock on her locker and stuffed her coat inside. Grabbing her lab coat and stethoscope she turned and headed for the door. She was about to walk back into the ER when the door opened and Ray stepped inside. Her eyes widened. She started to step around him but he blocked her way.

"We are going to talk and we are going to walk now."

"I…I have to get to work."

She started to step around him but he blocked her again.

"Not this time." He said, "You're not running from me again."

"Ray…I don't remember what happened last night." She said, "But whatever did happen shouldn't have."

She saw the look of hurt in his eyes.

"Why would you say that?" he asked

"Because you and I…its not possible."

Ray looked at her for a moment. Then slowly he moved towards her ear and whispered

"Just so you know, nothing happened last night."

Pulling back, he looked her in the eyes.

"Nothing." She whispered

"Nothing." He said, "When we got to the bedroom, you wanted to but I stopped it."

"Why?"

"Because I care too much about you to let this it be a one night stand." He said, "I can't and won't do that to you."

Abby felt the tears start to well up in her eyes again. They started to spill down her cheeks. Ray leaned forward, wiping them away.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." He whispered, "But if this isn't something you aren't ready…"

Ray didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Abby leaned forward, brushing a kiss against his lips. His hand moved around her waist, pulling her against him. Slowly they pulled apart. He rested his forehead against hers.

"So I guess I have one thing to ask you." He said

"What's that?"

"Would you like to go out with me on Saturday night?"

"Yes Ray." She said, "I would love to."


	5. Chapter 5

Abby walked up to the desk and set her chart down. Looking up at the clock, she smiled

'One more hour and I'm off. I have so much to do before Ray picks me up tonight.'

"ABBY!"

She turned to see Susan running down the hall, holding a gown while trying to pull one on. As she passed by Abby, she threw her the gown and ran towards the door. Abby grabbed the gown and started to pull it on while chasing after Susan. They ran out the door and into the ambulance bay.

"What's going on?" she asked Susan

"Multiple car pile up." She said, "We're getting 15, maybe more."

'So much for getting out of here in an hour.'

The next few hours were a blur for Abby. She ran back and forth from so many different rooms that she lost count. In total, they ended up with 20 patients, not including the ones sent up to the surgical floor. Finally when Abby saw a break, she made her way to the doctors' lounge and got her cell phone from her locker. Dialing his number, she waited until he picked up.

"Abby what's going in." he said, "I've been calling your place for over two hours."

"I'm still at the hospital." She said, "There was a bad car accident on the freeway and I ended up staying so…"

"You're going to cancel tonight."

"I'm sorry." She said, "All I want to do is go home, take a warm bath and crawl into bed."

"All right." He said, "Do you know when you're getting off?"

"Well its slowed down." She said, "So I'm gonna see if Susan will let me go."

"Call me later if you change your mind."

"Okay."

She closed her phone and walked out of the lounge. Susan was standing at the admitting desk. She looked up as Abby approached the desk.

"Abby thanks for staying." She said, "Its pretty slow now so why don't you take off."

"Thanks."

Abby walked back to the lounge. Opening her locker again, she hung up her lab coat and grabbed her bag. Slinging it over her shoulder, she shut her locker and walked out of the lounge. Waving to Susan and Jerry, she walked out of the hospital and towards the EL Train platform. While she waited for the train, she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed his number again. His machine picked up so she waited until the message finished and she said

"Hey its me. I'm just leaving the hospital. Call me later and we can reschedule dinner."

She saw the train coming down the track so she closed the phone and slipped it back in her pocket.

15 minutes later, she walked into her building. Pulling out her keys, she unlocked her door and stepped inside. She dropped her bag on the floor and walked over to the couch. Sitting down, she leaned her head back against the couch and closed her eyes. She just started to relax when there was a knock on the door.

"Not possible" she groaned.

Pushing herself up, she dragged herself over to the door. When she looked through the peephole, a smile crossed her face. Reaching for the lock, she turned it and pulled the door open. There stood Ray, holding a brown grocery bag. Abby opened the door a little wider, allowing him to come inside.

"What are you doing here." She said

"I know you said you were tired but you have to eat." He said

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." He said, "Now if I remember correctly, you said something about wanting to take a bath."

"I was but it can wait."

"Why don't you do that." He said, "I'll have everything ready when you get back."

"Thanks Ray." She said, turning and headed for her bedroom.

Abby walked into her bedroom and closed the door. Pulling off her clothes, she grabbed her robe from the bed and wrapped it around herself. Walking over to the dresser, she pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. Opening her bedroom door, she walked down the hall and into the bathroom.

She walked over to the tub and turned on the water. Holding her hand under water, she waited until it was the right temperature and the she put the plug in the drain. Grabbing her favorite bath oil from the shelf, she poured some in the water and waited.

When the water was the right level, she turned off the water and slipped off her robe. Stepping into the water, she slowly sank down into the warm, scented water. Leaning her head back, she felt her eyes close as the warm water relaxed her.

"Abby?" a voice called, followed by a knock.

Abby's eyes opened slowly. Sitting up slowly, she said

"Yeah Ray."

"Are you all right?" he asked, "You've been in there a while."

"I'm fine." She said, "I'll be right out."

"Okay."

She stood up, grabbed a towel from the rack. Wrapping it around herself, she stepped out of the tub. After drying off, she slipped on her tank top and pajama pants. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and made her way out of the bathroom.

She walked down the hall and towards the living room. As she stepped into the room, her eyes widened. The lights were dimmed; there were 2 lit candles on the table and a vase with a single red rose. A moment later, Ray walked out of the kitchen holding two bottles of water.

"You ready."

Abby nodded and made her way to the couch and sat down. Ray set the bottles of water on the table and turned back to the kitchen. A few minutes later, he came back with two bowls. He handed one to her and set the other on the table. Abby looked in the bowl.

"What is this?"

"Pasta with tomato and basil." He said, "My mom used to make it all the time."

Abby scooped a little up with the fork and took a bite. After she swallowed it, she said

"Its very good."

"Thank you." He said, picking up his bowl.

They ate in silence. When they finished, Ray took their bowls into the kitchen. A moment later, Abby heard water running in the kitchen.

"I can do those later."

He emerged a few minutes later.

"All done."

"What about the pots."

He walked back over to the couch and sat down.

"Did them already." He said, then turned to her, "So are you ready for your next surprise?"

"There's more."

"Yes." He said, "But I need you to come with me."

He stood up and held out his hand to her. Abby slipped her hand in his.

"Which way to your the bedroom." He asked

Abby looked at him.

"Trust me."

Abby let him down the hall to the bedroom. He opened the door and said

"Go lie down on your stomach."

Abby started to say something but he placed a finger against her lips.

"Trust me."

Abby walked into the bedroom and climbed on the bed, lying on her stomach. A few minutes later, Ray walked in holding a bottle in his hand. He took a seat beside her on the bed.

"Have you ever had a massage before?" he asked.

She shook her head. A moment later, she could smell the faint aroma of roses. Looking over her shoulder, she watched as he poured a small amount of oil into his hands and rubbed them together.

Slowly he began to work the oil into her skin with long, smooth strokes. His touch was firm and assured but at the same time, incredibly gentle. Slowly he lowered the straps on her tank top and went to work on her shoulders.

"How ya feeling'?" Ray asked after several minutes of silence.

Abby let out a sound halfway between a purr and a moan.

"That's good; shows that you really are letting yourself relax."

He moved down towards her back. Slowly he lifted her tank top up and over her head. He slid down the bed as his hands went to work on her back. His touch soon became featherlight, just the tips of his fingers on her back, until her breathing evened out. Moving up, he saw that her eyes were closed. Carefully he got up, so not to disturb her. Picking up a blanket from the floor, he draped it lightly over her. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead.

"Good night Abby." He whispered

Turning, he slowly walked out of the room and into the living room. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was a little after midnight.

'I could leave now and take 40 minutes to get home or…'

Grabbing a blanket from the back of the couch, he sat down, then slowly stretched out on the couch. Covering himself with the blanket, he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Abby's eyes opened slowly and she found herself lying face down on the bed, covered with a blanket. Sitting up, she saw her tank top lying on the edge of the bed. Picking it up, she pulled it on and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders as she slid off the bed.

Walking out of the bedroom, she made her way down the hall and towards the kitchen. As she passed through the living room, she saw Ray lying 1/2 on and 1/2 off the couch with the blanket wrapped around his waist. Unwrapping the blanket from around her shoulders, she placed it over him and turned to head back towards the bedroom.

"Abby?"

She turned to see him looking at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She said

"You didn't." he said, sitting up slowly, "I've been up for a while."

Abby stepped over his legs and sat next to him on the couch.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I was too tired to tired to drive." He said, "I hope you don't me crashing here. "

"You can't have been very comfortable."

"I've slept on worse."

"I'm not sure I even want to know."

They sat there for a few minutes, not speaking. After a moment Abby stood up. Turning to him, she said

"Come on."

"What?"

"Would you rather sleep on a hard couch or in a soft bed."

"Are you sure."

"I'm not going to ask again." She said, "Its your choice. I'm going to get a drink of water and you make your decision."

With that, Abby turned and walked towards the kitchen. Pushing open the door, she walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door. Grabbing a bottle of water, she closed the door and leaned against it. Twisting the cap off the bottle, she took a drink.

After a few minutes, she started to make her way towards the door. As she passed by the living room, she noticed that the couch was vacant. Slowly she made her way down the hall towards her bedroom. She stopped outside the door, waiting for a moment, then pushed the door opened. Her eyes widened and she stopped in her tracks when she saw Ray standing beside the bed in a pair of boxer shorts.

"Sorry…I…I should have…knocked." She said, covering her eyes with a hand.

When his laughter filled the room, Abby uncovered her eyes.

"What?"

He stopped laughing.

"Well after the other night I can't understand why you're shy now."

"You said nothing happened the other night."

"Well I wouldn't say nothing happened." He said with a smirk

Throwing up her hands, Abby walked around the bed and pulled the blanket back. She sat down and after a minute, leaned back. Before he could say anything, she turned away from him, facing the wall.

A couple minutes later, Abby felt the bed sink on the other side as he climbed in and got himself settled. Reaching over, Abby turned off the lamp and closed her eyes.

"Abby." He whispered

She didn't answer. Slowly he turned on his side and reached out, touching her shoulder.

"Leave me alone Ray." She said, "Its late and I'm too tired to play games with you."

He pulled his hand back and turned on his back, staring at the ceiling. After a moment, he said

"I'm sorry Abby. I didn't mean to laugh."

Abby turned so she was facing him.

"I don't know what to make of you." She said, "One minute you're nice and the next minute you're a total jerk."

He turned to face her.

"I don't know how to explain it. I've never felt this way before." He said. When she didn't respond, he continued. "I really care about you Abby, more than I have ever cared about anyone and it scares me."

Abby felt her eyes fill with tears. Before she could stop them, the tears began to spill down her cheeks. Ray scooted over, reached out and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Don't cry Abby." He whispered, "I didn't mean to upset you."

Ray let his hand slip down her cheek and to her shoulder. Slowly his hand slipped over her shoulder to her back. He began rubbing her back in slow circles. After a few minutes, he heard her whisper his name. Pulling back, he looked down to see her eyes were still red and a little swollen from crying.

"Abby." He whispered, "I'm sorry…I never meant…hurting you is the last thing…"

Abby placed a finger against his lips

"Its all right Ray." She whispered, "You don't have to say anymore."

She moved closed to him, letting her headrest on his shoulder. Slowly Ray turned to he was lying on his back. He pulled her towards him so that her head was resting on his chest. His hand stroked her head. Turning his head, he kissed her forehead.

"Good night Abby." He whispered

"Good nigh Ray."


	7. Chapter 7

1 week later

Abby sat at the lounge, working on a chart when Susan walked in. She headed for her locker, looking over at Abby. After a few minutes, she said

"I heard a rumor about you and Ray."

Abby looked up from her chart.

"Okay."

Susan looked at her.

"Okay?!? Don't you want to know what people are saying?"

"Not really." She said and went back to working on her chart.

"Well is it true?"

"Depends on the rumor." Abby said looking up, "If it's the one where I am pregnant, then no but if it's the one where Ray and I are dating, then yes its true."

Susan walked over to the table and sat down.

"You and Ray are dating?"

"Well we haven't gone out on a date yet but we've hung out at my apartment and he made me dinner last week." She said, "We were supposed to go on a date the night of that big accident."

"And I asked you to work late." Susan said, "Abby I'm sorry."

"Its all right Susan." She said, "This is my job and I'm going to do it. Ray understands that."

"So are you going to try the date again?"

"Yeah tonight." She said, "I get off at 5 and he's picking me up at 7."

"Where's he taking you."

"I don't know." She said, "He wants it to be a surprise."

The door to the lounge opened and Sam stuck her head inside.

"Susan, we got a trauma coming in. Pedestrian VS Minivan."

"How long."

"About 4 minutes."

"I'll be right there."

She stood up and when Abby started to close her chart, Susan said

"Don't even think about it."

"What."

"Its one trauma Abby. If we need you I will come get you." She said, "Finish your work and get out of here. I am not going to make you cancel your date a second time. I don't think Ray will forgive me."

Abby took her seat and reopened her chart. Susan turned and made her way out of the lounge.

At 5 o'clock, Abby walked up to the desk with a stack of charts. Setting them down, she said

"Where's Susan."

"Upstairs talking to Weaver" Sam said, "She's been up there for a while."

"Okay." Abby said, "Well I'm out of here. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sam nodded. Abby turned towards the lounge. Pushing the door open, she made her way to her locker. Opening the locker, she grabbed her jacket and bag. Closing the door, she turned and made her way out of the lounge.

"Night Sam." She said, passing the desk.

"Night Abby. Have fun tonight."

Abby turned around.

"Does everyone know about my date tonight?"

Sam smiled.

"Not everyone." She said, "Just the nurses…and Dr. Lewis…and…"

Abby held up her hand.

"Enough. I'll see you Monday."

"Bye."

Abby walked out of the hospital and stopped. There in front of hospital, leaning against a car, stood Ray. Abby walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Well I borrowed my friend's car." He said, "And I was going to see if you wanted a ride."

"That would be great." She said

He stepped away from the car and opened the door for her. She got in and he closed the door. He walked around the car, opened his door and climbed in. Starting the car, he pulled onto the street.

"So how was work today?" he asked

"Slow." She said, "I thought it would never end."

Abby looked out the window and saw that they were getting on the freeway. Turning to him, she asked

"Ray where are we going?"

"Well that's part of the surprise." He said, "We're going to Evanston for the weekend."

"Evanston." She said, "I can't go to Evanston. I…I'm not ready. I didn't pack anything."

"I forgot." He said, "I stopped by your place and had Neela pack you a bag for the weekend."

"And how did you know I would go with you."

"I know you better than you think Abby." He said, "Now sit back and relax. We'll be there soon."

"Okay." She said, leaning back in her seat and closing her eyes.

****

Half an hour later

"Abby." He whispered

She stirred, opening her eyes slowly

"Are we here already."

"Just about." He said, pulling up to the curb.

A man walked around to Ray's side of the car and opened the door while another did the same on Abby's side. As they got out, the man on Abby's side said

"Welcome to the Hotel Orrington. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." She said

Ray walked around to the back of the car and opened the trunk. He got two bags out of the back and walked over to where she was standing. She looked at him.

"Ray, are you sure about this."

"Yes." He said, "Now let's go. We don't have much time."

"For what?"

"Your surprise."

"This isn't my surprise?"

"Its part of it." He said, "Now let's go."

They walked into the hotel and over to the check in desk. A girl behind the counter looked up.

"Welcome to the hotel Orrington." She said, "How can I help you."

"I have a reservation under Barnett."

The girl typed something in the computer.

"Yes Mr. Barnett." She said, then handed him a card, "Please fill this out and I'll get you keys."

Ray set the bags down and filled out the card. The girl returned a moment later and handed him 2 plastic cards.

"Here you are Mr. Barnett."

Thank you." He said talking the cards.

"Your room is on the 4th floor." She said, "I can call the bell hop for you."

"No thanks." He said, "We only have a couple bags,"

The girl nodded.

"Enjoy your stay." She said, "The elevator is down that hall on the left.

"Thank you."

Ray turned to Abby.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Ray picked up the bags and they started down the hall. Stopping at the elevator, Abby pushed the button and they waited for the door to open. When the door opened they stepped on and a man said

"What floor please."

"4th." Abby said

The man pushed the button and the door slid shut. The elevator moved slowly up towards the 4th floor. When it stopped, the door slid open and the man said

"Enjoy your stay."

They stepped off the elevator and Abby said

"What room are we in."

Ray looked down at the card.

"423"

Abby looked at the signs on the wall and pointed to the left.

"Its this way."

They walked down the hall. After a few minutes, they arrived at the room. Ray handed her they card. She swiped it through the slot and turned the handle. They door opened and they stepped inside. Abby looked around as they walked in.

"Ray…Its…Its…amazing." She said.

Ray set the bags down and walked over to where she was standing.

"Do you like it?"

She turned it him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she whispered

"I love it. So can we look around?"

"Sure."

She unwrapped her arms from around his waist. Taking him by the hand, they started walking around the room. The suite was divided into several rooms. There was a small kitchen complete with a stove, refrigerator and counter where they could eat. Just off the kitchen, there was a living room with a couch, chair and television. Abby looked to one side and saw 3 doors.

"What's over there."

Ray shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's go see."

They walked over to where the doors were. He opened the first door and they found it was a large bathroom. Abby looked inside.

"This is almost as big as my bedroom."

She stepped back and they moved to the two doors that were side by side. He opened the first door and she saw it was a large bedroom complete with queen size bed, 2 dressers, 2 chairs and a small table. On the wall closest to the door was another door. She walked inside and opened the door, figuring it was a closet. To her surprise, it was another bedroom, set up exactly like the one she was in. Turning to him, she said

"You got us two bedrooms."

He nodded.

"I didn't want you to think I brought you up here for…you know."

"Thank you." She said,

"But I'm open to…you know if you are." He said, winking at her

Abby playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"That comment just shot down any hope you had Barnett."

She stepped around him and back into the hall. Walking down the hall, she headed to where he left the bags. Turning back to him, she said

"I think I'll go unpack, Which room do you want?"

"Doesn't matter."

"All right." She said, "I'll take the first one."

"Okay."

She walked down the hall to the first bedroom. Ray waited until the door closed before walking over to counter and picked up the phone. Picking up a menu by the phone, he pushed a button and said

"Yes, I need to order room service please."

Abby finished putting her clothes away. Walking over to the bed, she pulled off the clothes that she was wearing and dressed in the pajama pants and tank top she left out. She was just picking up her clothes when there was a knock on the door.

"Its open Ray."

The door opened and he stuck his head inside.

"Abby can you come out here for a minute."

"I'm kind of tired Ray." She said, "I've had a long day."

"It will only take a minute."

"All right."

She walked over to the door and stepped outside. They walked down the hall and she froze. The lights were dimmed and there was soft music playing. In the middle of the room was a table with flowers, candles and two dishes covered with sliver lids.

"I figured you wouldn't want to go out tonight." He said, "So I ordered room service."

"Thanks." She said, walking over to the table and sitting down.

Ray walked over to the table and sat across from her. She lifted the cover from her dish and saw a burger and french fries. Abby couldn't help but laugh. He looked over at her.

"What?"

"It just…we have flowers, candles, the lights are dim, the music is playing" she began, "And we have hamburger and french fries for dinner."

"I wasn't sure what you would want tonight so I guessed."

"Its fine Ray." She said, picking up her hamburger.

They began to eat, talking about their days. When they finished, Abby stood up and was about to head for the bedroom when Ray caught her hand.

"Let's watch some television."

"I'm really tired Ray." She said, "Its been a long day."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

He let her hand go and she started down the hall towards her bedroom. Opening the door, she turned to him.

"Night Ray."

"Night."

She walked into the room and closed the door. Walking over to the bed, she sat down. Her eyes wandered around the room.

'He did all this for me.'

A moment later, she heard the other door open and close. Her eyes went to the door. Slowly she stood up and walked over to the door. Her hand went to the handle but she pulled it back. Raising her hand, she knocked on the door. When it opened, she was greeted with Ray, standing in the doorway in a pair of sweatpants

Before he could say anything, Abby's arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. She pulled him down so that her lips met his. Ray's arms wrapped around her waist.

Turning her around, he began to back her up until her legs hit the edge of the bed. Abby broke the kiss, looking down at the bed. Looking back at him, he said

"We don't have to do anything tonight."

Abby pulled him down so her lips met his again. This time, Ray broke the kiss. Reaching down, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her around to the side of the bed. He set her on the bed and she slid over, giving him room. He climbed in beside her and reached over, pulling her towards him.

"Are you sure Abby?" he whispered

When she nodded, he leaned over and turned off the light.

well you can use your imagination after this. I hope that everyone enjoys the chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

One month later.

Abby opened her eyes slowly. Turning her head, she saw Ray staring at her.

"Morning." She whispered

"Morning."

She started to sit up but he pulled her down.

"We have to get up." she said

"But I want to stay here."

"Ray we have one day off…" he cut her off by kissing her

When he pulled back, Abby continued

"Together and I am not spending it…"

He kissed her again. This time, when he pulled back, she was smiling.

"Then again, maybe a few more minutes won't hurt."

He moved himself so he was on top of her. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers again.

Abby's head was resting on his chest while Ray played with her hair.

"Move in with me."

Abby pulled away from him and sat up.

"What?"

"Move in with me." He repeated, sitting up

"I…I don't know what to say."

"Abby you're here practically every night now and Neela moved out of your apartment last week. If anything, you're going to save money."

"This is a lot to think about." She said, "I mean its not like I don't want to."

"Don't think about it…don't analyze it…just do it."

"Ray…its just we…we haven't been together long." She said, "How do you know this is going to last. You could be at a gig and you could meet someone. Then what happens."

"If you think that I would cheat on you with some random girl that maybe you are right. Maybe you shouldn't move in here…hell maybe we should just call this whole thing off."

He climbed out of the bed and stormed out of the room.

"Ray…wait."

She heard a door down the hall slam. Abby climbed out of bed and made her way out of the bedroom. Making her way to the bathroom, she tried to door only to find it was locked. Knocking on the door, she said

"Ray…open the door Ray."

There was no answer. She knocked again.

"Come on Ray…please open the door."

When she realized that he wasn't going to answer, she turned and slowly made her way down the hall towards the bedroom. Walking into the bedroom, she headed for the closet and began pulling out her clothes. She carried them over to the bed and set them down. Slowly she turned and made her way to the dresser and gathered up the few things she kept in there.

Returning to the bed, she began to fold her clothes. As she set them to the side, tears began to well up in her eyes. She wiped them away with the back of her and continued with her task. When she finished, she looked around and saw a bag on the floor. Crossing the room, she grabbed the bag and carried it back to the bed.

She heard the bathroom door open and then footsteps in the hall. Quickly she began to stuff her clothes in the bag. The door opened and Ray stepped inside, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Abby…what are you doing?"

She didn't answer, just continued to put her clothes in the bag. Ray walked over to her.

"Abby?"

She turned to his and saw her tear stained face.

"Abby…what's going on?"

"You said it yourself Ray. Maybe this isn't a good idea…maybe we should just call the whole thing off."

Without waiting for his answer, she zipped up the bag and grabbed the strap. Stepping around him, she walked out the bedroom and down the hall with Ray following behind her. She crossed the living room and was heading for the elevator when he said

"Abby…wait…don't do this…"

She turned to him.

"Ray maybe you were right…maybe we aren't made for each other." She said, "I think I got all my things. If not, just put them in a box and bring them to the hospital."

She turned to the door. He grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Abby…please don't go."

"Why not Ray. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

He didn't say anything, just continued to stare at her.

"That's what I thought. Good bye Ray."

She pushed open the elevator and stepped inside. As she was about to close the gate, he said

"I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry to leave you all hanging with that last chapter. I wrote it rather quickly and posted it the night before I had surgery. I tried to make this a little longer and hope you all enjoy it.

"You…you what?"

"I love you Abby." He said, "But I can't be with you."

"What?"

"I can't be with you." He said, "Because I've met someone else."

Ray turned and started to walk away. Abby tried to follow after him but she couldn't move.

"Ray…wait…Ray…don't leave me…."

Abby sprang up in bed.

"Ray!"

Abby looked around the room to find herself alone in the bed.

"Abby?"

She looked up to see Ray standing in the doorway, wearing a pair of sweatpants.

"Ray?"

Ray made his way back to the bed and sat next to her. Abby immediately threw her arms around him. His arms wrapped around her.

"Abby what's going on?" he whispered

"I…I had a dream."

"Must have been some dream."

"You left me." She whispered

"What?"

"You left me." She said, pulling back to look at him, "You told me that there was someone else."

Ray pulled her back towards him, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"Abby…that will never happen." He whispered, stroking her back lightly.

After a few minutes, he felt Abby begin to relax. Slowly he moved himself back on the bed and pulled her down next to him. Her head moved so it was resting on his chest and her arm wrapped around his waist. Ray pulled a blanket up over them and began to stroke her forehead slightly.

"I would never leave you Abby." He whispered, "I love you too much."

After a few minutes, his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

The alarm clock went off all too soon for the sleeping couple. Abby unwrapped her arm from around Ray's waist and turned on her back to silence the alarm. Turning back on her side, she whispered

"Ray its time to get up."

"No."

"Come on Ray. We have to get ready for work."

"Don't wanna."

Abby climbed out of bed and stood up. She walked over to the dresser and got some clothes to wear.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower."

This got Ray's attention. He sat up looking at her.

"Want some company?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because you and I both know that we can't be late for work today." She said, "Now get up and get dressed."

With that, she made her way out of the bedroom and down the hall.

Ten minutes later

Abby walked into the bedroom, dressed with a towel wrapped around her head. Ray was sitting on the edge of the bed, tying his shoe. She walked over to the dresser and unwrapped the towel. Setting the towel down, she grabbed a comb and pulled it through her hair.

"So you ready to go."

"Yeah." He said, standing up, "Think we have time to stop for coffee?"

Abby looked at the clock.

"Yeah." She said, "Let's go."

Slowly they made their way out of the bedroom and towards the door. Ray grabbed his knapsack and Abby's bag from the closet. Handing her her bag, he said,

"Let's go before we're late."

They walked out of the apartment and down the stairs. They walked outside and started down the street. Stopping in front of a vendor, Ray said

"Two coffees, one black and one with 2 creams and 1 sugar."

As the man got their coffees, Ray turned to her.

"Do you know if your building has any vacancies or of any in this neighborhood?"

"No." she said, "Do you know someone who's looking for a place."

"Yeah…me."

"What about your loft?"

"My uncle sold the building." He said, "I have to be out by the end of the month."

The man handed them the coffees and they started towards the L Train platform. As they made their way up the stairs, she said

"Have you found anything yet?"

"Not that I can afford."

"What about a roommate?" she said, "There's always people in the newspapers advertising rooms for rent or looking for people to share an apartment."

"And live with some freak." He said, "I don't think so. I'll start looking after my shift tonight unless…"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"What were you going to say Ray?"

"Well you said that Neela moved out last week right."

"Yeah." She said, then realized what he was getting at, "No Ray…We can't…"

"Why not. I am usually at your place most nights anyway." He said, "Besides I can pay for half the rent, the utilities, the cost of food."

The train pulled into the station a few minutes later. When the door opened, Abby stepped on and Ray followed behind. The doors closed and the train pulled out of the station.

"Why shouldn't I move in." he asked

"We haven't been together long."

"We've been dating for 2 months." He said, "I spend more time at your place than I do at mine. You live closer to the hospital."

"It's a lot to think about Ray."

"All right." He said, "If you can give me one good reason why we shouldn't than I promise never to bring it up again."

"Well we…we…" she started, then stopped. After a few minutes, she finally said, "All right. We'll give it a try but if it doesn't work out, then you have to find another place."

"Deal." He said, "So when can I start moving my stuff."

"We can start today after work." She said.

"Okay."

Ray couldn't resist. He grabbed Abby around the waist and lifted her up, hugging her. After a few minutes, he set her down and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. Pulling back, he said

"Thank you Abby."

The doors opened and they stepped off the train. Slowly they made their way down the steps and towards the hospital. He slipped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a squeeze as they walked into the hospital.

"This is going to be so great. You won't regret this, I promise."

"I hope not." she said as they walked through the door.

Okay everyone, hope you enjoyed this. I am thinking one more chapter to tie things up.


	10. Chapter 10

1 week later

Abby and Ray looked around the room and saw the mass of boxes.

"I can't believe we're finally done." She said, looking around

"I know." He said, "Remind me never to do this again."

"Well I hope we won't have to do this again." She said, glancing at him.

Turning to her, he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"We won't." he said softly, "I promise."

He started to lean towards her when Abby pulled back.

"What time are the movers coming?"

Before Ray had a chance to answer, the buzzer rang. Slowly he made his way over to the intercom. Pushing the button, he said

"Yes?"

"Movers."

"Come on up." He said, pushing the button for the door.

Turning back to Abby, he said

"Guess its time."

3 hours later

Abby and Ray collapsed on her couch.

"Are we finally done?" She asked

"I think so." He said, "I just had the movers put everything in the spare bedroom. We can unpack it later."

"Good. I'm too tired to do anymore tonight." She said, leaning her head against the couch and closing her eyes.

"Okay." He said, "Why don't you go take a hot bath and I will go pick up some dinner."

She opened her eyes slowly

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Slowly she pushed herself up from the couch and made her way towards the bedroom. Ray stood slowly, stretching his aching muscles and made his way over to the counter. He grabbed his wallet and keys from the counter. Turning, he walked over to the door.

20 minutes later

Ray opened the door and stepped inside. The lights were dimmed, there was music playing and he could see two places set on the coffee table in the living room.

"Abby?"

Abby came out of the kitchen, dressed in a pair of his plaid pants and a T-shirt, holding 2 bottles of water.

"Just in time." She said, making her way towards the couch.

Ray walked over to the couch and set the bag down. Dropping on the couch next to her, he said

"You didn't have to do all this."

"Its not much." She said, "Besides I felt good after my bath."

Ray opened the bag.

"Well I think for everything you have done, you deserve a reward."

"Ray you didn't have too…"  
Before she could finish, he reached into the bag and pulled out a bunch of flowers. He handed them to her.

"Thank you Ray."

He smiled.

"I'm glad you like them."

Abby looked at the bag.

"So what else you have in there."

Reaching into the bag, he pulled out containers of Chinese take out.

"Szechuan beef, vegetable lo mein and egg rolls."

"It all sounds delicious." She said

"Then let's eat." He said, "I'll be right back."

"But we have everything." She said

"I know." He said, "I…I just want to change my shirt. This one's kind of dirty."

"All right."

While Abby opened the cartons Ray stood up and headed for the bedroom. He walked into the room and closed the door. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small box. Opening the box, he looked at the silver claddaugh ring.

'I hope she likes it.'

"Ray…the food's getting cold."

He snapped the box closed and shoved it back in his pocket. Pulling off his shirt, he crossed the room and opened the drawer and pulled out a clean T-shirt. He pulled it on and walked out of the room.

As he walked into the living room, he could see that Abby had made plates for either of them. Walking over to the couch, he sat next to her and picked up his plate.

When they finished eating, Abby gathered up the plates and silverware. Standing up, she headed for the kitchen with Ray following behind, carrying the leftovers. .

"Where do you want the leftovers?"

"In the fridge."

She heard the door open and close. A moment later Ray walked over, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So is there anything I can do to help?"

Abby turned around in his arms and said

"I'll wash, you dry."

Ray was about to say something when Abby looped her arms around his neck and pulled him down towards her. Pressing a quick kiss to his lips, she pulled back and handed him a dish towel.

When everything was washed, dried and put away, Abby pulled the plug and let the water out of the sink. She started to walk out of the kitchen when Ray grabbed her hand.

"Let's go in the living room."

"Its late and I'm tired Ray." She said, "I was just going to go to bed."

"It will just take a minute."

Abby let Ray lead her out of the kitchen and into the living room. They walked over to the couch.

"Please sit down."

Slowly Abby sat down. Ray waited for a minute, then reached into his pocket and pulled out the box. Sitting next to her, he said

"I got this for you."

He handed her the box. Abby looked at it for a moment, then slowly opened the box. Her eyes widened.

"Ray…what is this." She whispered

"It's a claddagh ring." He said, "It symbolizes loyalty, friendship and love which is what I believe are important in any relationship. The man at the jewelry store told me that the original expression, which accompanied the passage of the Claddagh, was: With these hands I give you my heart and I crown it with my love."

He looked over at her to see tears welling in her eyes.

"Abby why are you crying."

"That was so beautiful."

He took the box from her and pulled the ring out. Looking at it, he said

"Its not half as beautiful at you. May I have your right hand?"

Abby held out her right hand. As Ray slipped it on, he said

"The man also told me that if the ring is worn on the right hand, crown out heart in, the lass is spoken for which signifies to all other men to back off."

Abby couldn't help but laugh. Slowly she pulled her hand back, looking at the ring.

"I…I know its not much." Ray said, "But I wanted you to know how much I love you Abby Lockhart."

Abby leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. As she pulled back, she said

"And I love you Ray Barnett."

Well guys I think I am gonna bring this one to an end. Don't' worry I believe there will be a sequel or another Abby/Ray story in the near future.


End file.
